The Root Of The Problem
by Addison7413
Summary: We all know what happened in "Beauty is the Beast", but why? Why did Charlotte turn out that way? After all she remembered having Princess Sofia's amulet. Learn as to why Charlotte is who she is. Based off the episode "Beauty is the Beast", highly recommend that you watched it before reading but is understandable without. T for foul language and violence. Both minor and major.
1. Chapter 1

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

Not far from Princess Charlotte's garden, Zinessa sat in the forest relaxing and feeding some of the critters until she sees Charlotte's garden party.

"Maybe she's the one." Zinessa turned into an old beggar woman as she produces a walking stick out of thin air and hobbles along the path making her way to the garden party.

"Hello young lady." Zinessa said, walking up to the Princess. "I'd like to ask you, if it's not too- "

"What's an old lady doing in the middle of my party?! Who are you?" Charlotte snapped.

"Never mind that." She continued, "You look like nice girl."

"I'm a very busy girl so can you make it fast! I'm very busy with my luncheon."

"Please I'll make it worth your while. I'm guessing you girls have all of those little sandwiches and goodies on the tables."

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"I'd be so grateful if you'd give some to me." Zinessa pleaded.

"Of all of all the nerve! This is my party and this is my food!" Charlotte said very crossed.

"Please I haven't eaten in days! Can't you be a good hearted person and give me a little bite?" Zinessa begged. "I'm not going to take much!"

"And what am I supposed to do? Let my guests starve?!" Charlotte scoffed.

"Not even a just a small finger sandwich?" Zinessa asked.

"Go pester someone else for their food." Charlotte snapped. "Leave me alone and go away, old hag!" Charlotte pushed her into a mud puddle. Not even glancing back, she walked away, going back to her party.

"Conceited little brat!" Zinessa snapped, turning back to normal, she stomps back into the woods. Oh she was pissed! "Oh I'd love to see her face when someone puts her in her place!"

Zinessa had almost forgotten her previous encounter with the Princess when she heard that Princess Charlotte was having a Royal Ball. Ever since her last encounter with Princess Charlotte she was not impressed.

After their encounter, she had gone to a friend's to complain about the Princess.

-eEe-

When she arrived, he was welcoming as always. He shooed her inside and brewed them some tea.

"She was horrid! Absolutely horrible!" She threw her hands up, "If this is where the monarchy is going then you can count me out! To think that she is next in line for the throne!"

The goblin, who up to know had been listening silently to her rant, spoke.

"She can't be all that bad! She is a royal after all."

She rolled her eyes, "Just because she's a royal doesn't mean she's all sunshine and daises."

"I know that." He then sipped his tea, making a point to avoid Charlotte's gaze.

"Wait, is this about your fetish with Royal parties?"

"N-Noo it has nothing- "

"Oh Morris, when will you realize that people are not all they seem to be? You should know that all too well, with all those hooligans judging you because 'you're a goblin and all goblins are the same' nonsense."

"I know! I know!" He sighed; frustrated he spoke gently as to not anger his

friend. "I know. But don't you think that if we judge them and label them as

'Royals' it would be the exact same thing they're doing?"

"But this is different! You and I know better! It would just be giving them a taste of their medicine!"

"Zinessa."

"After all they sit there in their castle- "

"Zinessa!"

She stopped at his sharp tone, which was thick enough to cut the tension.

"You're doing it again."

"Oh! Right, yes. Thank you, I do get carried away time to time."

"Yes, I know."

She scoffed, "You say that a lot."

"I know."

"Ugh!" She started laughing. Morris always made her feel better.

And soon they were both laughing. Their problems were forgotten, and they continued to laugh and joke throughout the afternoon. Both of them wished that every day could be like this. Somewhat peaceful.

-eEe-

She sighed, remembering that afternoon brought mixed emotions. She didn't know what to think. Or even if she wanted to think about it. Now this Royal Ball was definitely going to interest Morris. He really did love them, parties that is. She might as well tell him; he was bound to know sooner or later. He might as well face rejection early.

All the way to Morris's door step she battled herself on whether or not to tell him. Telling him would excite him! He'll start to plan what he's bringing, and then he would fuss about what he'll wear…

No. She wouldn't tell him. There was no way she could bare to see that crest fallen face. And then she arrived at the doorstep.

She knocked on the door, waiting for him to open and-

"The princess is throwing a Royal Ball!" There she did it! Oh what a buffoon she is! Now she has to explain to him, yet again why he can't go.

"The who-hah is throwing a what?"

She burst out laughing, she didn't know why and she still felt awful. Then she was being pushed inside and into a chair. Once she could get a hold of herself she noticed that a cup of tea had been placed in front of her. She muttered a quiet "Thank you.", and inhaled its calming scent. Sighing in relief, she took a small sip.

"If you've finished your panic attack, may I ask what's wrong?"

"It wasn't a panic attack!"

"From what I've read it was."

"Exactly, what you've read!"

"You are delaying the inevitable."

"Oh alright! The princess, that devil, is throwing a Royal Ball!"

"A Royal Ball?"

"Yes!"

"From the way you were acting, you'd think you had world ending news!" He chuckled.

"But…"

Morris smiled sadly, "So what if I can't go? Besides you can tell me all about it when you attend."

"Oh you know I would stay with you if I could! I am one of the most famous enchantresses. And as much as I'd love to rub it in the royals faces, it would be taken as an insult, my reputation could be damaged."

He sighed, "Yeah, life usually isn't so black and white."

"Yep."

They sat in comfortable silence until Zinessa had a thought. "What if someone persuaded them to allow all races to be invited?"

"I don't think that's a good idea- "

"Yes! That's it!" She stood up, gathering her things. "Thanks Morris you're the best!"

"Wait what did I- "

Zinessa slammed the door as she left, running home as quickly as she could. Talking to Morris had given her an idea. An awfully good idea.

She was going to teach that Princess a lesson!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **This was a request from retro mania.**

 **He helped plan it and make it, and I just want to give a shout out to him.**

 **It took a while but we're finally here!**

 **I have got to stay away from the telly, its way to addicting**

 **Thanks! You're the best and I hope you like it!**

 **-addison7413**


	2. Chapter 2

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

Several years earlier:

"Come to Daddy!"

The little princess giggled as she walked, rather clumsily, towards her father. She was almost there when she lost her footing. She fell, landing on her bum. And when she looked up at her father, she had tears in her eyes.

"No, No, No! C'mon, you can do it! Let's get back up!"

Encouraged, she got back up on her feet. Steadying herself, she took one step forward.

"Yes! That's it! Almost there…"

She reached her father with one last bumbling step. Her father picked her up and spun her around. Laughing he nuzzled her nose, "That's my girl! Wait till your mother sees this! C'mon let's go see her!"

They ran together all the way to the King and Queens chambers, the young princess bouncing in his arms. Her father turned to her, "You'll have to be quiet little one, your mommy is very sick."

Charlotte nodded her head quietly.

They walked in and the first thing Charlotte noticed was that it was very dark in Mommy's and Daddy's room. Reaching the bed, Charlotte knew she didn't have to be told that Mommy was sick. She was pale, and had rings under eyes, and she had grown quite a few grey hairs.

"Look! It's Mommy!"

"Mo-Mom ma!"

She smiled weakly at the two of them, "Hey sweetie! How's my little princess?"

Charlotte giggled.

The Queen then started to cough, and turned away from her family as she had a coughing fit. The King turned Charlotte's head away to prevent her from getting sick.

Once her fit had stopped, she turned towards her family. "Sorry, mommy is feeling good right now. She'll be better in a couple months, you'll see."

At that moment, a guard came bursting in through the door.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a pressing problem that you need to attend to."

The King looked torn, he looked back to his wife who gave him a sad smile. He nodded, renewed with vigour. He picked up his daughter and handed her to the nanny.

Charlotte did not like this, so she started to squirm she strained to her what her father was saying as he walked away.

"What do you mean the goblins attacked- "

The maid chuckled, "C'mon Charlotte, let's get you ready for your nap!"

Charlotte squirmed even more than before, she hated naps.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Charlotte, now nine, ran down the hall running away from her nanny.

She was sick and tired of being a princess! She was expected to be frilly and prissy when all she wanted to do was be an adventurer! So, she tore off her stupid, fancy dress and put on a more comfortable one. She bought one the last time she went to the village. And Boy did her Nanny not like that.

"What _are_ you wearing?!"

"A dress."

"That's not a proper outfit for a lady of your stature! Come here and I'll give you a sparkly- "

"No!"

So, she ran, ran as far as she could.

"Guards! She's run off again!"

"Yes ma'am." They started off after her.

Crap. This was the last thing she wanted!

She ran even faster, turning a corner and hiding under a table in the hall. The guards ran past her shouting for her to stop.

She laughed. What makes them think that she would listen to them?

She then started towards her goal. The garden.

It was her favourite place, ever since her mother recovered. Her mother liked to wander the gardens after her recovery, it became apparent that she was grateful to be alive. Charlotte was grateful too.

She loved her mother very much. She was the only family she really had left. Her Father was still alive but he was so busy with politics that he almost never saw his family. It made her angry that he couldn't even spare an hour or so to spend time with his family.

She sighed, she had finally reached her favourite spot in the entire garden. It was a little alcove in the entire castle. It was small, but it made it up in its beauty. It was covered in all sorts of different flowers. It reminded her that there were greater things behind these castle walls. And it was all waiting for her.

She was about to sit down on her bench, when she heard someone yelp in surprise.

She stood up hurriedly, "I'm sorry! I was about to sit down and I didn't see you there!"

"That's okay!"

As she turned around to look at him she stood shocked.

A goblin, was in the Royal Garden. He wasn't very scary per say, but he was different. If anything, she thought, he looked cute. He looked very much a gentle man with his green overcoat and brown breeches.

"I won't hurt you! It's just that this garden is so- "

"Beautiful?"

"Yes! That's it! Beautiful!" He stood up quickly, staring at Charlotte he asked

"Beautiful?"

Charlotte blushed. "Yes, it means pretty but with more pretty. Like it's even more pretty but you say beautiful instead."

"Huh. I never heard of that before." He sat down, motioning her to sit. Once she had, he inquired whether people use this word all the time.

"Oh yes, people use it when describing almost anything they find pleasing."

"Pleasing?"

"Ah, liked."

"Oh."

"How did you get in?"

"I know a secret passage."

"Does anyone else know?" Charlotte inquired.

"No. I don't want anyone else to get caught because then the passage would be closed. Why are you asking?"

She smiled. "Can't a girl be curious?"

"You're not answering my question."

"I swear its pure curiosity!"

He gave her a look that clearly told what he thought of that.

"Alright! Alright! It's because I'd like to get away from the castle every once in a while."

"I would think a servant like you would know better."

Charlotte popped her mouth in a O. He thought she was a servant. She maybe looked down at her clothes, maybe they were useful for more than one thing.

"Oh...well every servant wants a break after a while. Living in the castle is boring."

"You live in there?!"

"All servants stay in the living quarters."

"That's amazing!"

"It's _not_ that interesting."

"Are you kidding me?! You're living in a castle! There must be tons of history and beautiful paintings and architecture. Not to _mention_ the parties."

"It's ok."

"Do servants get invited to the Royal balls?"

"Yeah, usually."

"That's so cool! It must be such an honour to be invited!"

"The villagers are usually invited to come, you could come if- "

She was interrupted by an abrupt, boisterous laugh. He was laughing so much he looked as if he was about to fall over. Charlotte had never been laughed at, and she did not like this new ordeal. She turned red and was about to leave him with an insult when he noticed her reaction.

"No! I-I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you! It's just that when you said I could come to a Royal Ball, I just couldn't help it."

"Well I don't think it's very funny at all. Here I was trying to be polite and there you go to laugh at me."

He stopped laughing at that, he turned to her in astonishment. "Do you not know?"

"Not know what?"

"I'm a goblin."

At her blank look, he stood up and spun in a circle to empathise his point. When she still was getting it, he sighed slapping a hand on his forehead.

"You really don't know, do you?" He sat back down, shaking his head.

"Know what?!"

"There's been a feud between Goblins and Humans ever since the Queen took ill not too long ago. A fight broke out between Goblins and Humans starting a multi-race war."

"Multi-race?"

"God, people would think you lived under a rock for the past couple of years."

"Ha hah."

"Any who, multi-race meaning Humans are now limiting rights of every different race besides humans."

Charlotte was horrified. Is this what her father has been doing this past couple of years?

"That's...awful!"

He snorted, "Tell that to the King."

"Is that why you can't go to the ball?"

"Yeah, I would go if I was invited! I've heard so much about it."

"Hum."

They sat there not knowing what to say. Each were from a very different world, and both worlds despised each other for the other had to them. Very confusing indeed for the children.

Until Charlotte had an idea, "Hey! Would you take me to the village?"

"The village?"

"Yeah, it's been forever since I've been! …If you're allowed in the village."

"The village? Of course, the Kings laws aren't working there." He stood motioning for her to follow him, and as he did she asked another question. She was a very curious human, odd he thought.

"Why not?"

"The humans trade with the Goblins, cutting off trade would damage both parties."

The secret passage, it turned out, was just under the hedge behind where they had sat. She couldn't believe that her escape had always been right under her nose!

The passage was an underground tunnel that looked to be centuries old. It had reminisced to the castle of old. Charlotte had looked into the castles history; it was quite surprising.

After a while it started to get dark, and Charlotte unconsciously grabbed the Goblins hand. She wasn't scared of the dark; she just didn't want to get lost. Here in the dark, it reminded her of one important thing she did not know...

"What is your name?"

"You're asking me this now?"

"You have a better time?"

"Well two o'clock tomorrow sounds good."

After a couple well placed hits, he relented.

"Alright, Alright! Stop hitting me! I'll tell you!"

"Then let's hear it."

...

"Well?"

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't! I promise."

"Morris."

"Morris?" 

"Yeah, yeah go ahead! Laugh. I won't blame you!"

Charlotte only smiled, "I think it's a wonderful name."

Morris perked up at that. And it was at that moment that they saw light. They ran towards the light, still holding hands, and when they reached the other side Charlotte gasped.

The city was still as beautiful as she remembered. The city, though crowded, had its charms. It was always moving with loud voices and frequent steps.

It wasn't that much of a city, mind you. It was just a bunch of small thatched houses crammed together, just like any other one. The only difference between a normal village and this one was the amount of people and that the houses were not quickly built nor ugly. But to Charlotte, it was amazing.

It was territory unexplored.

"Well c'mon what are you waiting for?!" She dragged him along by his hand, which she had yet to let go of. She ran around and started to take in the sights. Then she heard a grumble of sorts.

"What was that?"

"My stomach."

She turned to her new friend, "Haven't you eaten?"

"Not everyone lives in a castle."

"Alright then, let's go get lunch."

"Huh." 

She walked into the nearest pub dragging her friend with her, without thinking.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't worry, I got this."

"That's what I'm worried about."

She walked up to the server asking, "Excuse me?"

The server who was preoccupied at the moment didn't even look from his papers before saying, "Yes?"

"I'd like a table for two, please."

"Alright if you follow..." He trailed off as he noticed her friend. TO which he sneered saying, "I'm sorry but we don't serve his _kind_ here." 

"And why not?"

"Haven't you heard? The King has decreed all interactions with Goblins forbidden. In fact, you could be thrown in prison at this moment."

The server obviously took pride in his answer, which disgusted Charlotte. How could anyone be proud of prejudice?

"I am to understand that interactions with Goblins are needed in order for this economy to survive, correct?" Charlotte was angered by his behaviour that she didn't wait for his reply. "What if word got around that you refused a nine-year-old girl and her Goblin friend a table because you were prejudiced? I don't think your boss would take to kindly to the idea of losing his business. I'd watch what I say if I were you. _Now_ I would like a table for two, _please_!"

Both the Server, Morris, and everyone else at the pub was staring at her by now. Never before had they heard anyone, not to mention a nine-year-old, speak out for the Goblins like that. It only strengthened the peoples resolve. They, though not as out spoken, believed that the prejudice against Goblins was ridiculous. Her words would be remembered.

The server, who was beat red at this point, just picked up two menus. Bowing he said, "If you would follow me."

Charlotte who had in her anger dropped Morris's hand, grasped it. Smiling, she led him over to their table. Where she separated from him to go pull out his chair.

Morris was more than just flustered. This girl who he had known for barley a day was defending him. He didn't even know her name! And the way she was treating him… Almost like a gentleman! He had never met anyone of Charlotte's calibre.

When she pulled out his chair for him he was a little miffed but pushed that thought away as he sat down. She was crazy, she had to be!

Charlotte on the other hand was thinking about food. She had plenty of money, since she thought of escaping the castle (She just didn't know how until Morris showed up.)

Her mouth was watering at the mere thought of anything on the menu.

She was startled out of her fantasies when Morris started to ask something.

"Yes?"

"I-uh I'm assuming you have money. I don't really- "

Charlotte realised what he was saying and hurried to assure him.

"Don't worry about the money! I can pay. And don't even think of paying me back."

-eEe-

After they had their lunch, (Charlotte had left them a moderate tip) they left the pub to explore other places. That's when Morris's mother saw him.

"MORRIS!"

She started to run towards them, with a stern look directed at Morris.

"Who's that?"

"My mom…"

His mother reached them and began to pull Morris home by his ear.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you left home this morning! I specifically told you 'Come home by dinner' and you told me you would and look at you know! I don't know what I'll do with you! Your Father, when he gets home he's going to have a stern talking to you."

"But mom- "

"Don't you mom me! You made me worried sick!"

In no time they were at the doorstep of Morris's home, and by that time Charlotte felt awful.

She was the one to distract Morris, she was the one that asked him to do this. He shouldn't have to be punished for something she did.

"Oh I ought to switch you! "

"Miss?" Charlotte interrupted, causing both Morris and his mother to look at her. She wrung her hands not sure how to go about this. "I asked Morris to take me to the city. Please, please don't switch him!"

She was in tears from hearing her friend's fate. She, as a princess had never been really punished before, so this was all new to her.

"This is all my fault! If it makes you feel better, you can switch me!"

She was reduced to the point of sobbing. She didn't really understand why she was crying. She guessed that she thought it was her fault. But if even if it wasn't she didn't want her friend to be 'switched' or whatever that was.

Morris's mother released her son's ear and gathered Charlotte in her arms.

"Oh sweet heart! You have a big heart, and this world will eat you up." She comforted the child and asked, "Do you even know what 'switching' is?"

She sniffed and shook her head.

"Child, you've never been switched before?"

"No."

"Never even heard of it?!"

"Never."

"Lord have mercy." She looked back at her son, "Where did you find this child?"

Morris scratched at the back of his head, "Oh I don't know, in a castle?"

"In a-... Morris! Someone's probably looking for her! You better bring her back where you found her."

"But you won't switch him, will you?" Charlotte piped in.

His mother looked at her as if she was looking into the girl's soul. But Charlotte felt as if it was even deeper than that. Mother's intuition, as her mother would say, was more powerful than any logic.

"After all that crying you did for my son, I don't think I would have the heart to."

Charlotte beamed. She had saved her friend! Just like in the books she had read so many times before.

"Morris, you better take this girl home quick!"

"Yes, mother."

Morris and Charlotte ran as fast as they could down the road before disappearing.

Morris's mother, Clare, shook her head. She couldn't believe that the first friend Morris made was human. Then again, even she had to admit that her son was a little odd. But that girl she seemed so familiar...

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

They had finally reached the secret passage when Charlotte asked what switch meant.

"It's when my mother hits me with a paddle, it's for when I'm _really_ in trouble"

"Oh. Is it painful?"

"Usually. It's supposed to hurt. Haven't ever been punished before?"

"Not really…"

"Wow. You never get in trouble?"

"More like never get caught."

They laughed. But as the passage got darker, the mood sobered, and Charlotte unconsciously clung to Morris's hand.

Morris blushed, why did she have to act so...weird. But half of him had to admit, he didn't mind the clinging.

"My parents will be worried."

Morris snorted, "You just now thought this?"

"I was preoccupied!"

"I don't think hanging out with a Goblin counts."

"To me it does."

Who was this girl?

Light started to be seen from the tunnel.

"I may have introduced myself but you have yet to give me your name."

The moonlight shone on her face, highlighting her face. "Charlotte."

Charlotte. It was fitting. But he could have sworn there was something that he was missing.

They had arrived at the alcove. The moon almost overhead. The garden sparkled in the dim light with the beauty of the night. The flowers laughing in the carefree wind. Well you get the picture.

"I'll be going then."

"Ah. Then I believe this is good-bye." Morris stuck out a hand.

Charlotte laughed, "I don't like good-byes. I'll see you soon."

"How do you know that?"

She smiled, "I just do it." She then gave him a hug. Which after a few moments, Morris returned.

Charlotte ran off, waving. "See you soon."

Morris sighed, girls, especially _human_ ones were very confusing.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

 **Sorry it took so long! I've had a busy break! With Finals and Family then the drama…**

 **It was crazy, if you know what I mean.**

 **Wow this took a lot of imagination and ideas! Hopefully all that thinking wasn't for naught!**

 **This is Chapter Two and its already at 3,000 words and counting! It was going to be way longer but I said nah.**

 **I just split it up into two chapters. Which is has way better flow in my opinion and I'm glad that I made that decision.**

 **I'm officially calling this one of the harder stories I've done because it took a lot of deep thinking. I don't plan on pen or paper, basically not writing done and organizing my thoughts (which I really should but my brain catalogues everything so why bother? Please convince me otherwise!)**

 **If you have any critique or compliments, I'd love them! Either way they help me out!**

 **If you read all this, you get ice cream. Or a fluffy blanket. Those are soft!**

 **-addison7413**


End file.
